Amber Gold
by Broken Angel01
Summary: Prompto wasn't quite sure why Noctis always seemed to take the fall for him. It wasn't like he was trying to get the prince in trouble on purpose. Or make him suffer...


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XV, which is owned by Square Enix.

 **A/N:** **First I just want to say a huge thank you to the two readers who reviewed _Ruby Red._ That story was a lot of work to write, and I mean _a lot,_ especially since it also required rewriting parts of _A Gift of Light_ to ensure the characterization of the characters involved in that story sequel matched with the canon of XV. It meant a lot to me to know the ridiculous amount of time and effort I put into writing those stories was appreciated. This time, I have the privilege of writing from Prompto's POV, so I hope I've done a decent job. This fic was inspired by the chocobos of _Ruby Red_ , and much like Noct in that story, I am in no way immune to Prompto's many endearing qualities. Thus, I'm blaming our resident chocobo loving fanatic for being just too darn lovable. Oh, and this fic takes place after the fall of Insomnia and Titan, but before Altissia. Enjoy!  
**

Amber Gold

The late afternoon sunshine illuminated the jagged rocks jutting out from the Disk of Cauthess towering in the distance, and crouching in the shadows at the base of the stone slabs that stretched out for miles from the centre of the Duscae region, his gun held at the ready, the young Crownsguard member known as Prompto Argentum expertly scanned the surrounding area for any sign of a Magitek ship looking to drop some troops nearby or a pack of wayward beasts passing through on the way to their next meal. In particular, his sharp blue eyes were focused on the dark-haired man who was bent over a patch of wild onions about thirty feet away from him, who just so happened to be the crown prince of the Lucis kingdom and also his best friend.

Behind him, the rough surface of the stone slabs digging into his back felt warm against his skin, the bright rays of the sun soaking through his Crownsguard fatigues, and tilting his head to the side, he listened for a moment to the familiar sound of insects buzzing in the grass before once again focusing his attention on the solitary figure who was destined to one day become his future king.

If they could take back the crown city, that is.

 _If anyone can do it, it'll be Noct. And we'll be right there with him when he does._

Currently, the prince had his back turned, the dark-haired man's attention focused on the task of gathering wild onions for Ignis, and sparing a moment to give his closest friend an affectionate smile that went unseen, Prompto returned to his mission of scouting for any potential threats that might jeopardize the safety of his royal companion, whose life had been left in his hands for this specific errand.

After taking on some particularly grueling hunts that morning to earn themselves some gil, they had decided to spend the night at Ausace Haven, a campground located south of Alstor Slough, before heading back to the nearest outpost in the morning to claim their latest reward. Hopefully their recent haul meant they wouldn't have to sleep in a tent for a while, though that depended on what other supplies Ignis felt they needed to stock up on. Prompto had to admit he was looking forward to a soft bed. At this point, even a caravan would do, and he knew Noct was entirely in agreement with him. He always slept better in a motel or a caravan, the warm sheets and the steady sound of his best friend's soft breathing lulling him to sleep.

"We still good?" Noctis suddenly called out, startling him out of his pleasant thoughts.

Prompto knew full well that sometimes he was easily distracted, a bad habit he had yet to break, and giving himself a metal shake, he said cheerfully, "All clear. You almost done?"

"Getting there," the prince replied, sounding a tad bored as he continued with the mundane chore of picking vegetables. "Dunno why the hell I'm the one who got roped into this. I don't even like onions."

Prompto laughed, and holding his hand steady, the gun in his grasp glinting in the harsh glow of the sun, he relaxed his shoulders a bit and said, "Would you rather set up camp instead?"

"Hell no," Noctis grumbled, turning just enough to give him a dirty look. "That's even more boring than pulling up roots."

"Bulbs, bro. Onions are bulbs."

"Who cares what they're called," the prince shot back, taking his wrath out on the nearest onion and yanking it out of the ground with more force than was strictly necessary. "They're gross no matter what name you give the damn things."

Prompto was making a valiant effort not to smile in amusement, and raising his eyebrows, he said in a teasing voice, "Ignis cares. You're gonna hurt his feelings talking like that."

"Yeah, forget the prince. The onions are more important," Noctis said sarcastically, huffing in annoyance as he shoved a couple more bulbs into the small cooler they had brought with them. "The empire will love it. The rightful king on his hands and knees in the dirt, pulling up roots."

"Bulbs," Prompto corrected, choking back a laugh. "And dude, you're supposed to dig them out, not pull them up. They don't last as long when you yank on them like that. You know how Ignis feels about his ingredients. Are you trying to give him a heart attack?"

"If Specs doesn't like it, he can dig up his own ingredients," Noctis drawled, chucking another bulb into the cooler. "And how the hell do you know so much about onions anyways?"

Prompto winced, and sheepishly scratching the back of his golden head, he said, "I made the same mistake as you once. When Ignis caught me yanking up his precious onions, I thought he was gonna run me through with his spear."

Noctis flinched, and turning slightly to give him a sympathetic look, the prince said, "Tough break, man. How'd you survive that? I gotta admit, I'm impressed."

Prompto shivered at the memory, and thinking back on the horrific encounter, he said, "By the end of it, I'd almost wished he _had_ run me through with his spear. Instead, he lectured me for an _hour_ on the proper treatment and care for onions. I've never been the same since."

"You're a brave man, Prompto," Noctis replied, shaking his head and letting out a soft laugh. "That took some balls, I'll give you that."

Despite the teasing banter between them, Prompto hadn't neglected his duty, and keeping careful watch on a herd of beasts grazing in the distance, he glanced up once more to ensure there were no Magitek troopers dropping from the sky. Though the empire was always a threat, he was just as concerned about the wildlife, since the animals around the disk had been acting up lately, despite the fact that Titan was no longer present. On top of that, they still had to be careful of the occasional tremor, which was why he was taking extra care to watch Noct's back while the prince completed his mission.

 _Ignis and Gladio are counting on me. No way I'm gonna let them down._

It was no secret they were all exhausted after their long list of morning hunts, which was the whole reason why they had decided to set up camp in the area rather than driving around so close to nightfall looking for a place to stay. As far as Ignis was concerned, their final reward could wait until morning, and since Gladio was always cool with sleeping outdoors, Prompto had known from the start that he and Noct hadn't stood a chance of winning an argument against those two. In fact, Prompto secretly suspected Ignis had decided to punish Noctis for sassing him back by sending the younger man out to gather some onions, which the bespectacled advisor had insisted he absolutely needed for dinner, much to the prince's utmost disgust.

At that point, Noctis had informed Ignis that he was beat, but the older man had shown no sympathy for the prince of Lucis. Instead, he had calmly explained that he would take care of setting up camp with Gladio while they waited for the onions, and of course Prompto would be joining their future king to make sure the prince stayed out of trouble.

Because, as Gladio had so eloquently put it, he, Prompto Argentum, might as well make himself useful instead of sitting around being a nuisance and doing nothing even remotely productive, unless annoying them counted as constructive use of his time, which Ignis informed him it did not.

Thus, the two older men had decided he was also apparently to blame for Noct's rebellious nature and proceeded to send him on his way, just to prove a point.

 _I bet every gil we've earned today that Ignis still has plenty of onions in stock. Look's like poor Noct's gotta do all the work for a dinner he probably isn't even gonna eat. Not if it's got onions in it. I'll have to slip him some junk food later, just to make sure he doesn't starve._

Upon reflection, he realized it was a bit unfair of Ignis and Gladio to punish him, since he had tactfully surrendered with his dignity still intact and had accepted defeat right from the get-go, but he wasn't really complaining. It wasn't often these days that he got to spend time with Noctis when it was just the two of them, so when those moments did come up he always took advantage of them. As much as he liked Gladio and Ignis, he still enjoyed having some alone time with his best friend, and though Noctis had never said so in words, he liked to think the prince felt the same way about him.

Plus, he knew underneath all their quips and criticisms, Ignis and Gladio were counting on him to protect Noctis, and the fact that they trusted him with such an important task made him feel warm and happy inside. If they didn't think he was up to the task, there was no way they would have let him go off alone with the prince of Lucis, and though there were still times when he felt self-conscious about his usefulness and his abilities as a member of the Crownsguard, it was the little things like their silent compliments and the approval in their eyes that allowed him to continue moving forward one small step at a time.

"Dammit," Noctis muttered to himself, the muscles in his arms straining as he worked on a particularly difficult bulb. "Forget Ignis. I'm done after this one. If he wants any more he can buy some tomorrow."

Prompto slowly stood up, and stretching out his legs, he flexed the fingers clenched around the trigger on his gun and said cheerfully, "Still sure you'd rather search for ingredients than set up camp? You know, Noct, this is kinda your fault. I was all ready to accept defeat, but you had to keep arguing with them."

"Some friend you are," Noctis shot back, sounding annoyed. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that. You know I've always got your back."

"Then come over here and help me instead of standing there watching me sweat," the prince said testily, glaring at him. "I thought you were supposed to be protecting my royal ass."

Prompto waggled his eyebrows, and letting out a wolf whistle, he joked, "Your backside's looking just fine from here, bro. Real sexy. I got the best view in the region. Want me to take a pic?"

He just had time to duck before an onion came flying at his head, and laughing, he managed to dart out of the way before the prince could impale him in the stomach with a well-timed warp strike. As their weapons collided with an echoing clang and a shower of sparks, Noctis gave him a look and drawled, "Pull out that camera and you'll be crapping onions for a week."

Prompto was pretty sure the prince meant whole onions, not chopped ones, and holding his gun steady against his friend's sharp blade, he joked, "Will it get me out of doing chores if I am?"

"Wanna find out?" Noctis replied, raising his eyebrows.

Prompto laughed, and shaking his head, he said, "Harsh, bro. Real cold. I can just feel the love."

Noctis stared at him for a moment over the silver glint of their weapons, the dark-haired man's expression unreadable, and as the barest hint of a smile began to turn up the corners of his friend's mouth, the prince said warmly, "You're such a nerd."

The hint of affection in those words caught Prompto off guard, and feeling a bit insecure, he flushed and quickly looked away to hide his embarrassment. Ever since that night when the two of them had shared a moment on the rooftop of a motel at one of the outposts, he had noticed that there were times when Noctis acted a bit differently around him. It wasn't a bad change, quite the opposite actually, and while he had never said so, he secretly liked the prince's sudden willingness to show his softer side a bit more often. Usually those moments came when the two of them were alone, and while Noctis had always been affectionate in his own way, ever since the incident at the motel, it seemed as if the prince had grown a bit more adventurous when it came to acting on his feelings.

Prompto wasn't exactly used to receiving compliments, since as a child he had been lonely, overweight, and unable to talk to people, so when he did receive any praise or approval, it always surprised him. It was a bit embarrassing since often he would get so flustered he would start stumbling over his words, and that was especially true when the praise came from Noctis, whose approval meant the most to him.

As a general rule, Noctis wasn't always particularly free or vocal with his words when it came to acts of kindness, so whenever Prompto did receive a compliment from the prince, it always made him feel a bit shy and self-conscious. Despite that, though, he loved those moments, especially when it was just the two of them. Those unexpected hints of respect and appreciation for who he was always made him feel worthwhile, and because of that he both cherished those moments and looked forward to them.

As children, Noctis had been everything that he wasn't. Slim, confident, popular, and painfully good-looking, and it didn't hurt that the prince had royal blood running through his veins. Being friends with someone like that wasn't something he had ever even considered back then, until Luna had shown him a different path. She had genuinely believed they were friends, and knowing how much faith she had bestowed upon him, despite having never met him before, there was just no way he could let her down. Judging by her words, it had sounded as if the prince's life wasn't quite as amazing as the upper class made it out to be, and maybe, just maybe, Noctis had been every bit as lonely as he was.

 _Which was why I had to at least try..._

With Luna counting on him to be a good friend to Noctis, he had worked diligently for years to lose all the excess weight and to better himself in the hopes that one day he would be on the same level as the prince, a person who was worthy of the dark-haired boy's attention. By the time he had finally made it to high school, he had felt confident enough to speak up, despite how terrifying it was and how much he still felt like he had to improve. And against all odds, for reasons he still couldn't quite comprehend, Noctis had _actually_ responded favourably to his advances.

Which even now was an impossible fact he still had trouble grasping.

 _But I guess, despite the gap in our social statuses, maybe we're not so different from each other after all..._

"Something wrong?" Noctis asked dryly, looking amused.

Prompto could feel his face turning red, and cursing his fair skin, he let his gun dissipate into thin air and said hastily, "Na, I'm good. If you're done here, we should probably get going. It's getting pretty late, and if we're not back before nightfall, Ignis will freak."

"Let him worry," Noctis snorted, allowing his own weapon to dissolve before stepping away to glance casually at the western horizon. "That'll teach him not to send me out looking for his crap when daemons are ready to go hunting for the night."

"Cause you're so defenseless," Prompto teased, catching up to the future king and throwing a lazy arm around the other man's shoulders. "Don't worry, fair prince. Your knight in shining armour will keep you safe from all the bad daemons."

"Really? Where is he then? All I've got is you."

"Ouch, bro. You're breaking my heart here."

Noctis gave him a playful shove, and together the two of them began to make their way back to camp, the small stream of smoke in the distance indicating that Gladio must have got the fire going. Though Prompto hadn't told Noctis everything about his past at the motel, particularly about Luna, the prince hadn't tried to force it out of him, which he was grateful for. In fact, Noctis hadn't brought up the subject since then, and though their other two companions might have questioned why, if they had been there to witness the exchange, Prompto was pretty sure he knew the answer. He could sense that Noctis was leaving the conversation up to him, allowing him the time he needed to get comfortable with the newfound closeness that was stirring between them.

 _Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. It changed my life for the better, and no matter what happens after this, I'm glad I came with you and the other guys. That's something I'll never regret no matter where this path takes me. Maybe I don't belong, but that doesn't matter. Being by your side feels right to me, and that's where I'm gonna stay._

"Do you think he's actually gonna make something with onions, or is that just his way of threatening me?" Noctis asked, swinging the cooler in a lazy arc as they walked.

Prompto was about to answer when a soft cry that was just barely audible caught his attention, and freezing in place, he strained his ears to listen, his blond eyebrows narrowing into a deep frown.

"What?" Noctis asked, immediately sensing the sudden tension and change in his demeanor.

Prompto shook his head, and glancing towards the line of trees a few feet to the right, he said slowly, "I heard something just now."

"Daemons?" Noctis inquired, once again glancing at the western horizon.

The sky was just starting to turn a brilliant shade of orange, and quickly shaking his head, Prompto said, "I don't think so. Whatever it was, I'm pretty sure it came from the trees over there."

He felt Noctis move to stand at his shoulder, and gazing curiously at the undergrowth, the prince said easily, "Wanna check it out?"

"Do you mind?"

Noctis shrugged, and glancing briefly at him, the prince said, "If you wanna have a look, let's go then. I don't have a problem with that."

Prompto reached out to give his friend's shoulder a grateful squeeze, and summoning his gun, he said, "It might be nothing, but I wanna make sure."

"Sounds good to me."

Noctis quickly summoned his sword, and together the two of them slowly made their way into the trees, the faint rustle of their black clothing as they passed through the foliage the only sound marring the intricate melody of the insects hiding in the undergrowth. They had only gone a few feet when another soft cry broke the silence, and pausing, the prince said quietly, "That sounded almost like-"

"A chocobo," Prompto finished, the gun immediately disappearing from his hand.

"Prompto, wait. We-"

Ignoring his prince, Prompto quickly pushed his way through the undergrowth, and stumbling into a small clearing, he came to an abrupt stop when he spotted a baby chocobo caught in the branches of a fallen tree, its golden feathers making it easy to spot.

The baby bird was crying softly as it struggled to free itself, and feeling a sudden ache in his heart at the terrible sight, Prompto quickly raced over to the chocobo's side and knelt at its feet, his hands reaching out to steady the small bird. "Hey, careful there, buddy. You're gonna hurt yourself even more struggling like that."

The bird whimpered in response, and crouching next to him, Noctis said, "For such a little guy, he's sure putting up one hell of a fight. Wonder how he got stuck."

Prompto gently stroked the bird's feathers, doing his best to try to sooth the chocobo before attempting to free it, and frowning, he said seriously, "I'm guessing he must have gotten separated from his parents when they were attacked by wild beasts. He must have been trying to run to safety when he got caught up in the branches."

"Crappy luck," Noctis murmured, reaching out to stroke the bird's small head. "Think you can free him? He'll be daemon food for sure if we leave him like this."

Upon confirming that the baby chocobo was indeed male, Prompto said, "I think so, but I'll need your help. Hold him steady for me while I try to free his legs. Just be careful of the left wing. Looks like it'll need setting."

Noctis didn't reply, and glancing up in confusion, Prompto flushed when he realized the prince was staring at him again, the dark-haired man's expression unreadable. "What?"

"Nothing," Noctis replied, lowering his head and moving his hands to hold the bird steady. "Like this?"

"Perfect. Okay, little guy. Just hold tight for a moment. We're gonna get you free."

The bird let out a pathetic 'kweh' in response, and stroking its feathers, Prompto crooned, "This might hurt a bit, but I promise you'll feel better once you're outta there. Ready?"

Luckily the bird had calmed down considerably, having responded positively to his gentle voice and soft caresses, and letting out a more determined 'kweh' the little chocobo grew still in Noct's hands, its small body anticipating what was to come.

"Okay, here we go."

Trying his best to be as gentle as possible, Prompto worked diligently to free the bird's small wing, and once that was done, he started on the legs, talking softly to the little chocobo the whole time to distract his injured patient from the pain. The bird crooned softly in response to his soothing tone, and once the task was done, he carefully took the chocobo into his arms and held it close to his chest, his heart melting at the way the bird was gazing up at him with adoring eyes.

"Think you can help him?" Noctis asked, leaning into his shoulder for a better look.

Prompto inspected the injuries a bit more closely, and letting out a deep sigh, he said, "I'm good with scrapes and bruises, but this seems a little more complicated than my skills can handle. Would you mind if we brought him back to camp and had Ignis take a look at him?"

Noctis had been uncharacteristically silent since they had come upon the injured chocobo, and gazing intently at him, the prince said, "Do what you want. I'm not gonna stop you."

Prompto hesitated, and sensing there was something in that steady gaze he was missing, he said self-consciously, "What's up, bro?"

"Nothing bad," the prince replied, a slow smile beginning to turn up the corners of the other man's mouth. "Are you coming, or not?"

Though Noctis hadn't said a whole lot, Prompto suspected he was the victim of another one of his best friend's hidden compliments, and flushing at the subtle praise, he quickly climbed to his feet and handed the prince his camera before settling the bird more comfortably in his arms. "Could you take a pic for me? That way Ignis can study the injuries a bit more closely without the little guy squirming around."

"Sure."

Prompto held the bird securely in his arms as Noctis snapped a quick close-up photo, and realizing the sky was beginning to turn a deep shade of red, he said quickly, "Man, Ignis is gonna have a fit."

"Yeah, if we're even thirty seconds past nightfall, he'll never let us hear the end of it," Noctis snorted, picking up the cooler. "Let's make tracks."

The little chocobo let out a weak 'kweh,' as if agreeing with the prince, and stroking the bird's feathers, Prompto quickly set a course for the campsite. The journey was made in comfortable silence, and upon reaching the edge of the camp's boundary, Gladiolus spotted them first and gruffly called out, "What the hell took you two so long? I'm starving my ass off here."

 _Uh oh..._

"Where have you been?" Ignis demanded, his green eyes flashing behind the burning fire reflecting in the lenses of his glasses.

"Chill, Specs, I've got your damn onions," Noctis grumbled, dropping the cooler at his advisor's feet before flopping into a camp chair. "You could at least pretend to show a little gratitude. And whatever you're making, I'm not eating it."

"You trying to lose a few pounds, or what?" Gladio smirked, lowering his large bulk into the chair next to the prince.

"Rather starve than eat onions. Gross."

Ignis frowned, and giving the prince a stern look, he said, "I'm not referring to the onions. I specifically told both of you to return here before nightfall, and if I'm not mistaken the sun has just about disappeared behind the Disk of Cauthess. That's cutting it rather close, your highness."

"I still got here before dark, didn't I?" Noctis shot back, waving off his advisor's scolding with a lazy flick of his wrist. "I fail to see what the problem here is."

Prompto knew damn well it was his fault they were late, but for reasons known only to the prince, Noctis seemed content to take the fall for it. Upon recognizing the gesture for what it was, he felt a sudden burst of affection for his dark-haired friend, which no doubt was written all over his face.

 _Thanks, buddy._

Noctis looked slightly bored and totally relaxed as the light of the fire played across his handsome face, the glowing embers giving his dark hair and slender body a rosy hue, and not wanting his prince to suffer the consequences for his actions, Prompto hesitantly stepped forward and said, "I-I'm sorry, Ignis. It's my fault really. I-I heard a noise and I..."

Prompto snapped his mouth shut when he realized everybody was staring at him, his face burning as he caught the prince's hidden smile, and taking a step closer, Ignis gazed calmly at the small chocobo in his arms and said gently, "Is he injured?"

Prompto nodded eagerly in agreement, and taking the man's softer tone as an indication that he wasn't in trouble, he quickly joined the prince's advisor and said, "He was tangled up in the branches of a fallen tree. I couldn't just leave him there. B-but I don't know enough about complicated injuries like this to do anything about it, s-so-"

"Gladio, can you please retrieve my medical supplies from the tent?" Ignis asked pleasantly, already inspecting the bird's injured wing. "I'll need an elixir as well. And Noct, if you would be so kind as to grab me an extra blanket from the Regalia?"

Noctis was already out of his chair and heading for the car before Ignis had finished talking, and shaking his head in amusement, Gladio headed for the tent, but not before calling back over his shoulder, "You indulge them too much, Iggy. No wonder they can't make it back to camp on time."

Ignis chose to ignore that comment, and spotting Noctis, who had sprinted back from the car, he instructed the prince to spread out the blanket, which the dark-haired man did without comment.

"Put him down gently, and let me take a look."

Prompto did as he was told, and crouching next to Ignis, he said anxiously, "You can help him, right? It's nothing, you know...permanent or anything like that, is it?"

The bird cooed softly as Ignis inspected its wing, and holding out the camera, Noctis said, "We've got a close-up if you need it."

Ignis looked surprised at their uncharacteristic display of foresight, and smiling at the prince, he took the offered camera and said, "Thank you, yes, that will be helpful."

Realizing that Noctis had to lean across him to give Ignis the camera, it was then that Prompto became aware of the fact that the prince was sitting close by on his left, the dark-haired man's hand resting comfortably on his shoulder. How his friend had gotten there without him noticing, he couldn't say, but the gesture didn't need any explaining. It was only too obvious that it was Noct's way of offering his support, and Prompto was grateful for both the warmth and the reassurance of a friendly touch. "Is it...bad?"

Ignis shook his head, and taking the offered supplies from Gladio, who had just returned from the tent, he handed the camera back to Noctis and said, "It looks worse than it is. Once we set his injuries, the elixir will speed up the healing process. He should be almost as good as new by morning."

At those words, Prompto let out a soft sigh of relief, and avoiding the older man's eyes, he said hesitantly, "W-will you show me what to do?"

The hand on his shoulder suddenly slipped away, and startled by the sudden loss of human contact, Prompto turned to look at the prince, whose face was half hidden in shadow. Despite that, though, he could feel those deep blue eyes watching him closely, and without saying a word, Noctis nudged him closer to Ignis, the quiet gesture indicating that he should get a move on with it.

Gladio had parked himself in the camp chair Noctis had vacated only moments ago, and though he hadn't said anything, Prompto could sense the big man's approval, the force of those unsaid words making him blush.

Ignis was also staring quietly at him, and motioning for him to come closer, the prince's advisor said calmly, "We'll start with the wing."

Prompto listened attentively as Ignis instructed him on what to do, and as he went about setting the wing, the small bird crooned with pleasure, its sharp eyes watching his every move with absolute trust. Sitting close beside him, Ignis watched over his progress with the air of a patient teacher, interrupting only once to correct him on a minor error. Next, he moved to the legs, and nipping affectionately at his fingers as he paused to give his patient a reassuring pet, the small bird let out a happy 'kweh' before bracing itself for the second repair job.

Throughout the ordeal, Gladio watched silently from the camp chair he was lounging in, the big man's expression getting lost in the flickering flames of the fire, and next to Prompto, who was hovering over the injured bird, the prince sat close by his side, giving him a boost of confidence. Noctis was watching his progress without comment, but despite the prince's silence, the other man's reassuring presence meant a lot to him. He could tell Noct was keeping quiet so as not to distract him, and though the prince's expression was hard to read, there was no trace of boredom or disinterest in that penetrating blue gaze. Instead, it looked as if Noctis was listening every bit as intently to the bespectacled man's instructions as he was, which had earned the prince a look of pleasant surprise from Ignis.

 _Oh, Noct. Beneath that cool attitude of yours, you're a regular softy, aren't you._

"You're almost done," Ignis informed him, interrupting his amusing thoughts and reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "One more step to go."

Prompto neatly tied the last strip of cloth into place around the bird's right leg, and finishing off with the elixir, he sat back in relief, satisfied he had done a mostly decent job. The chocobo seemed to think so, if the pleased 'kweh' it let out was any indication, and stroking the bird's feathers, he crooned, "There you go, little guy. All done. Feels much better, doesn't it?"

The bird chirped in agreement, and shifting in his camp chair, Gladio leaned over to ruffle his golden hair and said gruffly, "You did good, kid. Real good."

Like Noctis, Gladio hadn't commented on his work throughout the bird's healing process, and flushing at the praise, he beamed at the large man before turning to gaze almost shyly at Ignis, who smiled gently at him in return. "That was excellent work, Prompto. I'll make a healer out of you yet."

Prompto knew at that moment his face was probably a blotchy mess of freckles and red skin, and ducking his head, he said, "Now the little guy just needs a good spot to rest."

"Preferably outside, if you please," Ignis replied, abruptly standing and proceeding to pack away his medical supplies. "I will not have feathers and bird feces strewn about the tent."

Prompto put on his best sad face, and giving the older man a pleading look, he said, "Aw, don't be cruel, Ignis. It's cold out here. You don't want him to freeze his little wings off, do you?"

"Of course not, which is why you will sleep out here with the bird to keep him warm," Ignis informed him, snapping shut the lid on his medical kit. "He is your responsibility after all."

Prompto felt his mouth drop open in shock, and giving the prince's advisor an incredulous look, he said, "You're not serious, are you?"

"You had best get started on finding some materials close to the haven to build him a nest for the night," Ignis offered, handing the kit to Gladio before turning to light the grill. "Noct can help you."

"Wait, what?" Noctis interrupted, jerking in surprise and glaring at his advisor. "Why the hell do I have to help?"

"Because while the chocobo is mainly Prompto's responsibility, you are his accomplice, therefore Prompto is _your_ responsibility and you'd best make sure he doesn't get himself into anymore trouble. Now if you'll excuse me, I must tend to dinner, otherwise it'll be Cup Noodles tonight."

"Still better than-"

"We're having Quillhorn soup, with extra onions," Ignis interrupted, his deadly tone leaving no room for argument. "And no, Gladio. That look is not going to work on me. You can have Cup Noodles for lunch tomorrow if you desire them so much."

Noctis swore loudly, and crossing his arms over his broad chest, Gladio grumbled something under his breath, the glare he sent Ignis not affecting the bespectacled man in the slightest. Their expressions were so comical that Prompto couldn't help laughing, and elbowing him hard in the stomach, Noctis glared daggers at him and said, "This is all your fault, Prompto. I am _not_ helping you build a damn nest!"

"Ignis says you have to!" Prompto sang out, leaping to his feet and making a run for it as the prince proceeded to chase after him. "Come on, bro. It'll be fun! I'll even let you be the daddy!"

"I'm so gonna kick your ass," was the heated reply.

Prompto let out a yelp as Noctis slammed into him, knocking both of them over the side of the boundary in a tangle of arms and legs. Luckily they landed in the grass, and as the two of them fought to gain the upper hand in their battle of kicks and punches, they could hear Gladio's boisterous laughter as the big man proceeded to enjoy himself at their expense, and no doubt Ignis was also having a hard time containing his amusement. Not only that, Prompto was pretty sure he could hear the baby chocobo crooning to the tune of Gladio's loud grunts, and flopping down beside him on the grass in defeat, Noctis grumbled, "Even your damn bird is laughing at us."

The two of them were lying side by side on their backs, their gazes focused on the bright stars shining up above, and taking a moment to catch his breath, Prompto turned his head slightly to look at his best friend and said in a teasing voice, "Clearly he takes after me."

"I hate you," the prince replied, his chest still heaving as he struggled to breath.

The words would have been so much more convincing if the future king's affectionate tone hadn't betrayed him, and reaching out to ruffle his friend's dark hair, Prompto said cheerfully, "You love me. Come on, bro. That nest ain't gonna build itself, as cool as that would be."

The fact that Noctis didn't even attempt to deny his words filled him with a wonderful sense of belonging, and jumping lightly to his feet, he held out a hand, comfortable in the knowledge that the gesture would be well-received.

For a moment, Noctis gazed calmly at him in the darkness, and then taking the offered appendage, the prince gave him a small smile before allowing the momentum of their linked hands to pull him to his feet. "You and your chocobos."

"You love them just as much as I do. Admit it, bro."

"Whatever," the prince huffed, elbowing him lightly in the ribs.

Together they proceeded to search the surrounding area for twigs and small branches that could be used to build a nest, and though they worked in silence, the unsaid words between them seemed to fill the air with an unbreakable bond of loyalty, respect, and mutual affection. Satisfied they had gathered enough materials, they quickly clamoured back over the edge of the haven to safety, and ordering his prince about like a lackey, much to Gladio's deep amusement, Prompto instructed Noctis to help him build the nest close to the fire so the bird would remain warm during the night.

Thankfully, the task was fairly simple, and upon completing the finishing touches, Prompto gently transferred the bird to its new temporary home, which earned him a grateful 'kweh' and a fond snuggle against his throat as the little chocobo made itself comfortable in the nest.

"Guess he approves," Noctis said mildly, reaching out to stroke the bird's soft feathers.

"Yeah. I...thanks, by the way. For helping out."

The two of them were crouched in front of the nest, their backs to the fire, and throwing an arm around his shoulders, the prince leaned close and said nonchalantly in his ear, "Anytime."

 _Same to you, buddy._

Prompto suddenly felt a light tap on his shoulder, and looking up, he found himself face to face with Ignis, who said mildly, "If you two are finished here, dinner is ready."

"Great," Noctis muttered, making a face. "Just great."

Prompto quickly grabbed some leftover greens he still had in stock for when they rented chocobos, and giving them to the small bird, who chirped happily in response, he settled himself in a camp chair close to the nest with the bowl Ignis had handed to him and smiled at Noctis, who flatly refused to eat his soup.

The prince was sulking in the chair next to him, and taking pity on his best friend, Prompto discreetly tampered with his soup, removing all of the veggies and feeding them to the baby chocobo before leaning over and whispering, "Here, we'll swap bowls. I picked all the onions out for you. I also have some junk food stashed with the rest of my stuff for emergencies if you want some later."

At first Noctis didn't reply, his expression unreadable, but the moment Ignis turned his back on them the prince quickly handed over his bowl, accepting the onion-free one with a grateful smile.

"Just remember, you owe me," Prompto teased, keeping his voice low as Ignis came back to the fire and settled himself in the chair next to Gladio, who was grudgingly eating his soup and glaring at them like it was somehow their fault he couldn't indulge in some Cup Noodles.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it," Ignis said, nodding at the bowl of soup the prince was currently shoveling into his mouth.

"Yeah, great. Fantastic," Noctis replied, earning himself a snort from Gladio, who had witnessed the exchange of bowls.

They spent the rest of the evening gathered around the campfire, the sound of their laughter and the occasional argument drifting on the breeze, and every so often Prompto would reach down to pet his new friend, who didn't hesitate to snuggle against his palm for warmth. Anytime he spoke to the baby chocobo, it would coo lovingly in response, and knowing the bird trusted him, he couldn't help feeling warm and kind of fuzzy inside.

"I think it's about time we called it a night," Ignis finally said, stowing away the supplies he used for cooking their meals. "I'd like to turn in our last hunt as soon as possible, so we'll need to be up early."

"What about the bird?" Gladio asked, jerking his thumb in the baby chocobo's direction.

Prompto could feel his three companions watching him, and glancing down at his feathery friend, he said slowly, "Somewhere out there he has a family, if they survived their encounter with the wild beasts. I'd like to reunite him with his parents, if that's possible."

Ignis came over to stand by his chair, and placing a hand on his shoulder, the older man said, "We'll discuss it tomorrow. For now, you should get some rest. It's been a long day for all of us."

Prompto nodded in agreement, and getting to his feet, he shooed Noctis out of the other camp chair so he could make room for his bedroll near the nest. Across the fire, Gladio stretched his muscular limbs before also climbing to his feet, and muttering a quick 'night,' the big man proceeded to disappear inside the tent, his black clothing blending in with the shadows lurking at the edges of the camp. Once the dishes were done and packed away, Ignis was quick to follow the king's shield, and a moment later Noctis joined the two older men, leaving Prompto to stretch out on his bedroll next to the nest, the warm fire and the bright stars in the sky keeping him company.

The bird was watching him curiously as he flicked absently through the apps on his mobile phone, and reaching out to stroke the chocobo's soft feathers, he said, "I guess it's just you and me, buddy. Are you warm enough?"

The baby chocobo crooned softly in disagreement, its head turning towards the tent, and a moment later a slim form exited through the opening, a bedroll tucked under the shadowy figure's arm. Clearly, the small bird must have heard the other man coming, and without a word, Noctis laid out his bedroll next to the one Prompto was lounging on before making himself comfortable and pulling out his phone.

Gazing at the prince in surprise, who was currently absorbed in playing King's Knight, Prompto slowly put down his own phone and said, "Did Ignis make you come out here?"

"No," Noctis replied, propping himself up on one elbow as he stretched out on his side. "Thought you could use the company. No offense to the bird."

Prompto gaped at his best friend, and turning his back towards the dark-haired man to hide his sudden embarrassment, he reached out to pet the little chocobo and said, "He means human company. Not that you're not great company, but you should be resting."

The baby bird cooed in response, as if indicating it took no offence to the prince's comment, and tucking its small head under its good wing, it proceeded to curl up for the night, its bright eyes falling closed.

The sight of the bird sleeping peacefully in its nest made Prompto smile, and sensing movement behind his back, he glanced over his shoulder just in time to see Noctis put down his phone. Gazing calmly at him in the darkness, the prince let out a soft laugh and said, "If you could talk to humans the way you talk to animals, you'd be all set."

Prompto froze, caught off guard by his friend's words, which came dangerously close to the embarrassing confession he had made on top of the motel roof at one of the outposts, and growing flustered, he turned back to face the chocobo and said quietly, "Animals are easy to talk to. Treat them well, and they'll always be loyal to you. Plus, you never have to worry about them saying hurtful things to you when you attempt to reach out to them."

Behind him there was silence, and he held his breath, unsure of what his friend was thinking. Noctis wasn't normally the type to get involved in other people's business, which was why the prince hadn't pestered him about their conversation on the motel roof. For Noctis to bring it up now, when before the other man had left it up to him to decide whether or not he wanted to take the conversation any farther, meant that the prince had something important he wanted to say. What that something was, Prompto had no idea. And truthfully he was a little anxious to find out.

 _Stop it, Prompto. You're just being silly. Noct would never say anything bad to you.  
_

"Hey, Prompto," Noctis murmured, sitting up suddenly and reaching out to place a firm hand on his arm. "The other day when we were at the motel...I know you said you're glad you came with us, but after everything that's happened so far...do you ever regret it?"

 _Noct..._

Prompto felt his chest tighten, as if there was some obstruction clenching around his heart, and sitting up as well, he kept his back to the prince as his bright blue eyes shifted to gaze at the fire. In that moment of weakness, it suddenly dawned on him that maybe Noctis wasn't always so confident after all, and like him, the prince had his own insecurities, which he was determined to put to rest between them right then and there. He didn't want Noctis to feel guilty for his life having turned out the way it did, and sounding more serious than he was sure he had ever sounded before in his life, he kept his gaze focused on the flames and said quietly, "Never. Not even once. And besides, if I had stayed back in Insomnia, there's no guarantee I would have survived when the empire attacked. A lot of people died that day, including innocent civilians, not just your dad and those tied to the royal family and the citadel. Anybody who stood in Niflheim's way would have paid the price, and you know damn well I wouldn't have been able to sit back and do nothing. If I hadn't come with you, I might not have made it out alive that day, but I survived because I'm here with you."

There was a sharp intake of breath behind him, and turning slightly he just barely caught the shocked look in his friend's deep blue eyes before Noctis was able to rearrange his features into a more neutral expression. Obviously the prince had never thought of that before, and the sea of emotions flashing across the dark-haired man's handsome face said more than any words would have been able to convey. The look of intensity in that sapphire gaze was all Prompto needed to reassure himself of where he stood with his best friend, and the prince's silence was more than enough to explain just exactly how the man felt about that horrific scenario, one that could very well have happened if circumstances had been different.

 _That's part of why I came with you, too. With so much tension between the Lucis kingdom and the empire, I couldn't stay behind not knowing if you were safe out here. I've always wanted to protect you in my own way, even if I'm not as strong as Gladio or as smart as Ignis..._

The silence between them stretched on for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Instead, the air was charged with an array of emotions that were so powerful it was difficult to describe each one individually, and because of that Prompto gave up trying to make sense of them all. Besides, at the end of the day it didn't really matter. The important thing was that they were both alive and healthy, and even more importantly that they were together. That was something he was willing to fight for, die for if need be, and he wasn't going to let the empire take his best friend away from him without making damn sure he had done everything he could to ensure that everything his prince was fighting for became a reality.

For both of them.

 _Even if I'm not royalty, Noct and I are fighting for the same thing. Our home. I dunno what's gonna happen, but I'm with him to the very end, no matter what._

After some time, he felt Noctis slowly lean against his back, the prince's head coming to rest between his shoulder blades, and attempting to lighten the mood, he joked, "Dude, did you come out here to protect me in case the barrier surrounding the haven suddenly failed and I got attacked by daemons? I thought princes were supposed to just sit around and let their Crownsguard protect them, not the other way around."

"Not this prince," Noctis murmured against his jacket, the words drifting quietly on the breeze. "And besides, if that were true, why the hell did I have to endure all those training sessions with Gladio? Talk about torture."

"Yeah, no kidding. Huh, being royalty kinda sucks doesn't it."

Noctis let out a soft laugh, and shifting against him, the prince said, "Yeah, definitely not all it's cracked up to be."

Prompto couldn't help smiling at his friend's expense, and glancing over his shoulder at the dark head resting comfortably against his back, he said easily, "You ready to hit the hay?"

"I guess."

Noctis seemed reluctant to break the contact between them, which was unusual since normally the prince wasn't quite so forward with his feelings when it came to physical affection, and petting the snoozing chocobo, whom he secretly suspected hadn't in fact been asleep and instead had listened in on their conversation with bird-like approval, Prompto remained where he was, content to let the prince move first when the dark-haired man was ready. It had been a while since he had felt this relaxed, and while he was surprised by the warmth of the body resting against his back, since normally he was the one invading the personal space of others, not the other way around, he didn't feel at all flustered or uncomfortable. It was general knowledge that he liked human contact and being close to others, but it meant even more to him when it was somebody he cared about on a much deeper level. And since Noctis ranked at the top of the list, he was quite happy to remain where he was, allowing the warmth of his friend's closeness to keep the cool night air at bay.

 _It's nice to know he cares, and if it means waiting until Ignis and Gladio aren't around because he thinks they'll tease him for it, I'm cool with that. We've always been solid. Good as gold. Not many people can say that about their best friend and really mean it, but I can._

After a moment, Noctis let out a soft sigh and finally pulled away from him, and coming to some sort of mutual agreement, they settled into their bedrolls, their backs pressed together to conserve heat. Tucking his phone inside his back pocket, Prompto placed a warm hand on the sleeping chocobo to keep the bird comfortable, and shifting slightly behind him, Noctis said quietly, "Hey, Prompto?"

"What's up, bro?"

Noctis hesitated a moment before saying, "Thanks...for coming with me."

Keeping his back turned towards the prince, who hadn't twisted around to look at him, Prompto reached around himself to give his friend's shoulder a fond squeeze and said softly, "Sorry, Noct. You can't get rid of me that easily. You're stuck with me for life, so you better get used to it."

He could almost feel his friend smiling in the darkness, and returning the gesture of affection, the prince said mildly, "I think I can handle that."

For such a simple response, it held so much meaning, and listening to the familiar sounds of the night air, Prompto drifted off to sleep, the warmth of his friend's comforting presence remaining close at his back.

He couldn't recall whether or not he had any dreams that night, as the next thing he knew, the harsh rays of the morning sun were assaulting his eyelids, which made him groan and throw an arm over his face to block out the light. He would have happily remained in that position if an amused 'kweh' hadn't caught his attention, and cracking open one eye, he found himself staring at the baby chocobo, who had hopped out of the nest and was snuggling against his neck, hoping for both some morning breakfast and a gentle caress or two.

"Morning, little guy," Prompto crooned, sitting up and pulling the small bird into his lap. "You hungry?"

The baby chocobo chirped eagerly in response, and letting out a disgruntled protest, Noctis shifted beside him and grumbled, "Tell that bird to shut up. I'm trying to sleep here."

Prompto couldn't help laughing at the prince's expense, and nudging his friend in the hip, he teased, "But look at him, Noct. He's adorable. And it looks like he's all healed up, too."

"Yeah, yeah. Good for him. I don't care how cute he is. Get him out of here so I can get some shut-eye," the prince shot back, throwing an arm over his eyes and purposely turning his back on them.

The bird proceeded to gaze at Noctis with obvious curiosity, and letting out a questioning chirp, it hopped onto the prince's hip and pecked lightly at the dark-haired man's skin where his shirt had ridden up.

"Get lost, would you?" Noctis said testily, attempting to shoo the bird away. "Go bother Ignis or something."

The bird cooed in response, but instead of listening it happily curled itself against the prince's stomach and went about cleaning its feathers with the air of an animal that knew it was irresistible and impossible to hate.

"Aw, don't be mean, Noct," Prompto said cheerfully, poking his friend in the ribs. "Look at that. He loves you."

"Dammit, I give up," Noctis sighed, removing the arm draped over his eyes and sitting up to glare at the little bird snuggled against him. "Why the hell did we let Prompto look after you? You're picking up all his annoying habits."

Prompto couldn't let a perfect opportunity go to waste, and throwing his arms around the prince, his chin resting on the dark-haired man's shoulder, he joked, "Dude, if you wanted to snuggle, you could have just asked."

"Get off me, you dork," Noctis groaned, shoving him away. "Where the hell is Ignis? I thought he wanted to be up early?"

"I'm right here," the man in question replied, stepping out of the tent with an amused look on his handsome face. "Gladio has most of our gear packed up and ready to go. He's taken the bulk of it to the Regalia already. Now, if you two are done...dare I say, _cuddling_ , there's still the question of what to do with our feathery companion."

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Noctis asked, glaring daggers at his advisor.

Prompto quickly plucked the baby chocobo off his homicidal friend's lap, and feeding it the last of the greens he had stashed away, he said airily, "Face it, bro. You totally walked into that one."

Noctis was about to reply with a nasty retort when Gladio suddenly hauled himself up onto the rocks, and gesturing at the grass down below, the big man said, "Looks like we've got some company."

 _Huh?_

Prompto quickly scrambled out of his bedroll to join the other man at the edge of the haven, and catching sight of the chocobos down below, his lips began to turn up in a brilliant smile. A moment later, they were joined by Noctis and Ignis, and placing a hand on his hip, the prince said easily, "Will you look at that. The whole family's come to pay us a visit."

Standing below at the edge of the boundary, a female chocobo was watching them with obvious interest, her head tilted slightly to the side as she gazed intently at their campsite, and at her feet, three baby chocobos were chirping excitedly, their happy 'kwehs' rising and falling with the direction of the wind as they darted about. A few feet away, a male chocobo was watching over the family, his sharp eyes scanning the area for any sign of wild beasts.

"Looking for someone?" Noctis called out to the birds, crouching at the edge of the rocks.

The female chocobo crooned softly in response, and recognizing the familiar sound, the baby chocobo Prompto was still holding in his arms began to wriggle around in excitement, its loud chirps echoing in response to the larger bird's call.

"Well, I believe this settles the matter of our avian companion," Ignis said, adjusting his glasses as he smiled at the family of birds down below. "After you, Prompto."

"Right."

Prompto carefully made his way down, acutely aware of the precious cargo in his hands, and one by one the other three followed after him, the red soles of their boots scraping against the rocks. Upon reaching the grass, Prompto carefully approached the mother so as not to startle her or incite the wrath of her mate, and smiling fondly at the little bird in his arms, he said, "Your family must love you a lot to have come all this way to find you."

"Even with the threat of daemons," Noctis added, reaching out to stroke the baby bird's head. "You're a lucky guy."

The little chocobo chirped eagerly in agreement, and crouching down, Prompto gently set the bird on the grass, taking extra care to avoid brushing his fingers against the now healed wing. Instead of going to its mother right away, the little chocobo snuggled its face against his palm as if in thanks for looking after it, its tiny body huddling close as it cooed softly aginst his skin. After a moment, it finally pulled away and hopped over to its brother and sisters, who began to chirp in excitement. The heartwarming sight made Prompto laugh, and craning her neck down, the female chocobo nuzzled her lost baby before turning to look at them again. Before Prompto could move, she came right up to him and buried her face against his throat, her soft crooning making his skin vibrate.

"Looks like Mama wants to thank you," Gladio commented, shaking his head in amusement. "Guess you meet her standards."

Prompto felt suddenly warm inside, and stroking the large bird's feathers, he buried his face against the top of her head and said, "You don't need to thank me. I was happy to look after him."

The female chocobo let out an affectionate 'kweh' in response, and Prompto nearly fell over as the baby chocobos began to swarm around his ankles, chirping and wriggling closer in the hopes of getting a nice caress or two. Naturally, there was no way he could resist their attention, and crouching down again, he proceeded to pet all four of the babies and stroke their feathers, much to their delight. Last but not least, the father slowly approached, and craning its neck down, the large bird proceeded to nuzzle Prompto's shoulder, who stroked the male chocobo's head in response to the obvious compliment that he was not considered a threat.

"You really do have something special when it comes to animals," Noctis said warmly, reaching out to slap him affectionately on the back.

Prompto flushed at the unexpected praise, and standing up, he gave the now healed baby chocobo a stern look and said, "You be careful from now on, little guy. You wouldn't want your mom and dad to worry about you again, would you?"

The baby chocobo chirped in response, and giving him one last nuzzle, it gazed at him with loving eyes before turning to join its family. As the birds headed off to feed, Prompto waved to the group and called out, "See you again sometime, buddy!"

There was a chorus of chirps in response, and as the chocobos disappeared from sight, Prompto turned to his three friends and said, "You know, I'm gonna miss the little guy."

"Don't worry, I got plenty of photos to commemorate the occasion," Noctis replied, coming over to him and holding out the camera. "Some real nice shots of you in there."

Prompto took the camera from his friend, and smiling at a picture of himself surrounded by the family of chocobos, he said softly, "Thanks, Noct."

"This one's my favorite," Noctis said dryly, reaching over his shoulder to flick to a different photo.

Prompto stared at the pic, and realizing it was a close-up shot of his own backside, taken at some point during the evening when they were building the nest, he felt his face turn a brilliant shade of red. The light of the fire emphasized the tightness of the skinny dark pants he wore that were part of his Crownsguard uniform, which didn't leave much to the imagination. It was then that his brain comprehended the fact that he had never gotten his camera back after asking Noctis to take a photo of the baby chocobo's injuries, and clearly the prince had been using his most prized possession for nefarious purposes ever since.

"Noct!"

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?" the prince drawled, smirking at him and swiping the camera out of his hands.

Prompto could practically feel the heat coming off his skin, and making a grab for the camera, he shouted, "Give me that!"

"You're gonna have to catch me first," the prince taunted, taking off with the camera as he darted around the other side of the haven.

Prompto was quick to follow, hot on the heels of his devious prince, and stumbling over the small rocks scattered about, he cried in embarrassment, "You'd better delete that!"

"Maybe I'll frame it and put it on the wall of the citadel," Noctis shouted back over his shoulder, laughing as he darted out of view. "Can't let a perfect view of your fine ass in those tight pants go to waste. The noble ladies will love it."

Prompto was pretty sure he was going to die of embarrasment, and flustered beyond belief, he whirled around to glare at Ignis and Gladio, who had jogged after him in his pursuit of the prince and were now trying very hard not to laugh at his expense.

"I don't know about the citadel, but we can always have Cindy recreate it on the Regalia," Gladio smirked, unable to contain his laughter anymore.

Prompto summoned his gun with a quick flick of his wrist, and pointing it at the two older men, his flaming cheeks highlighting the freckles scattered across the brdge of his nose, he said in a deathly calm voice, "Get. That. Camera. Back."

"Yes, sir," Gladio grunted, giving him a firm salute before holding up his hands in a placating manner and going after the prince.

Ignis blinked at him, and glancing warily at the gun in his hand, the older man said carefully, "Understood."

Without another word, Ignis made haste to join Gladio in the chase, and going in the opposite direction, Prompto darted around the rocks in the hopes that between their two groups they could catch the prince in the middle, giving the dark-haired man no chance to escape.

He loved Noctis, he really did, but there was no way in hell he was sharing his emergency stash of junk food with the prince now. As far as he was concerned, his royal highness could bloody well starve, best bros for life be damned.

-End-


End file.
